Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2017
06:03 Came* 06:05 Someone actually trashed Phantom Bonnie 06:05 Someone trashed Phantom Bonnie? 06:06 yoi yoi boi 06:06 Let us see the deletion log. 06:06 15:19, April 9, 2017 South Ferry (wall | contribs | block) deleted page Phantom Bonnie (Housekeeping: content was: "'''Phantom Bonnie '''is a phantom/hallucination version to Bonnie, He has the same jumpscare sound of Phantom Foxy, That was featured alongside Chico, the male Chica versi...) (view/restore) 06:07 ah 06:07 . 06:07 Hi 06:07 hi 06:09 Hi 06:14 Hi! 06:14 Ah, a new user. 06:14 Hello 06:14 Welcome to the wiki 06:14 Thanks! 06:14 You ready to make your first page? 06:14 Yeah 06:15 What is it gonna be about? 06:15 Make sure it meets standards 06:15 So just to make sure,we can make category's for our pages without admin permission?Also It will be a oc 06:15 Hey y'all 06:16 Try to add specific info on the characters, don't just only put there names down 06:16 Hi 06:16 ok 06:16 You can put official category in pages. 06:16 Oh ok 06:16 so 06:16 Info is important 06:16 people come here instead of the discord? 06:16 No they don't 06:16 Yep... 06:17 Zomboss wanted to talk to fazbear 06:17 then a chain reaction occured 06:17 ok. 06:17 Well bye,ima get started 06:17 Have fun 06:17 And I got distracted and missed him 06:18 So.... 06:18 Yes 06:19 *when you say so but don't have the slightest idea of what to say* 06:19 Perhaps. 06:19 The State of the wiki: 06:19 Uh...... 06:20 Waffle-SS is deleting pages 06:20 Which is good 06:20 Merry christmas? 06:20 Automatically? 06:20 Hopefully the wiki can be fully cleaned 06:20 If not 06:20 the nuclear option will be used 06:20 oh god 06:20 the nuclear option? 06:20 what's that? 06:20 It will never be fully cleaneed 06:20 is that literally like 06:20 the nuclear option: new wiki 06:20 deleting everything? 06:21 oh. 06:21 oh no. 06:21 There will always be at least one cancerous page? 06:21 It will be fully cleaned 06:21 Hoi 06:21 if the nuclear option is chosen 06:21 We shall clear ShortPages 06:21 would this wiki be removed 06:21 nah 06:21 Someone might adopt it one day 06:21 or 06:21 I remember ab old wiki I was on 06:21 We'll delete anything we don't want anyone seeing 06:21 leave it as an archive as the former fanon 06:21 Then flee 06:21 The staff couldn't handle it anymore 06:22 And that was the last I've heard of it again 06:22 The FoxStar Saga: 2014-2015 06:22 The Ferry Saga Mar. 2015 - Sep 2015 06:22 Freezy Saga Sep 2015 - Mar 2017 06:22 Final Solution Apr 2017 - Present 06:23 If this is the final solution then rip 06:23 no rip 06:23 If it works, we'll be alright 06:23 if we do end up using the nuclear option 06:23 This wiki isn't even close to dying 06:23 Yes it is 06:23 if people want to, can they move pages to the new wiki? 06:23 Sure 06:23 Since we have a small userbase remaining 06:23 Back in 2015 there was a lot more activity 06:23 It won't be that much to move 06:23 Yeah... 06:23 i think the wiki is actually quite close to dying 06:24 we only have like, 14 active users 06:24 After I fled to argentina in Sep 2015 06:24 Freezy had to control it 06:24 Thats when it died 06:24 Let's hope the waffle SS suceeds 06:24 The other admins fled to UTRP 06:24 When I came back though I also checked out UTRP 06:24 And I was invited to a skype group, which was nice 06:24 So it was a nice choice coming back 06:26 I'm just a regular old user who is usually active on Weekends and after school. 06:26 Back 06:26 Just deleting pages 06:26 Good 06:27 I remember the Ferry Saga 06:27 1 like=1 page deleted 06:27 It was short lived. 06:27 I gtg 06:27 Bye. 06:27 Bye 06:27 It would be nice if we could sponsor the wiki somewhere to get more users. 06:28 If that is to be done, 06:28 The best solution is a fresh Wiki 06:28 Which I am still currently in favor of 06:28 I don't really want to do that, as we will have to transition everything over. 06:29 Which would take a weeks 06:29 Typo 06:29 That's why we must clean up this wiki, heavily 06:30 Also, if we see a page with a good amount of info but terrible spelling and grammar, should we trash it? 06:30 Sure 06:30 Okay 06:30 Ah, Bolt-Weed. 06:30 Hi. I'm here now. 06:30 I have nothing better to do - so here I am. 06:30 We're talking about a new wiki 06:31 Yes. 06:31 This idea was first concieved in the discord chat 06:31 Hm...? A new one, eh..? 06:31 But it is now getting more well known. 06:31 The leadership of South Ferry during the ferry saga 06:31 Where views on pages began to change 06:31 Well If we get a new wiki I doubt it will be good. 06:31 Was not able to fully rid this wiki of its old self. 06:31 Well - the first big concern I have is moving EVERY LAST PAGE to the new wiki FROM the old. 06:31 No 06:31 That's my concern right now. 06:31 We arent moving every last page. 06:32 The stuff here, can stay 06:32 Because 06:32 Those users have fled. 06:32 True... 06:32 You copy the few pages you want to use to a fressh wiki 06:32 Then, we have the userbase from here still 06:32 It's just my main concern. But now it's out the way - hm.... 06:32 Despite it being around 14 people 06:32 However 06:32 whether we get a new wiki 06:32 This wiki used to be a lot more active back in 2015 06:32 Is up to the waffen-ss 06:33 ...Hm? 06:33 Yes, it was more active during the beginning of foxstar to end of ferry 06:33 During Freezy, with it being only him 06:33 It really was active back in 2015... 06:33 It all went downhill 06:33 REALLY active then. But now look at it! 06:33 Poof! Descended into the ground. 06:34 I mentioned us trying to sponsor it somewhere. 06:34 Perhaps it is best we are no longer related to the old Wiki. 06:34 06:34 True. 06:34 During foxstar, it was a free for all 06:34 Hm... Perhaps.. 06:34 Little to no standards 06:34 Honestly, I'm supporting it more now. 06:35 But times change just like everyone's lifestyles, thus leading to this place and its contents changing too. It's just... how it works. 06:35 You know what I'm saying? 06:35 Yes 06:35 Perhaps it is best Bolt-Weed 06:35 Joins the Skype Group. 06:35 Hm.... 06:36 or the discord 06:36 To be honest, maybe... It's one of those moments I'm unsure of again... 06:37 perhaps 06:37 If I'm to be summoned, Freezy's in my Steam friend list in case of something - should himself and myself be on and both available. But the problem is I'm asleep when everyone else is awake. 06:37 THAT'S the problem. Timezones make a mess for me. 06:37 Ah 06:37 Then you shall remain on the wiki 06:37 Think about it. If we were to create a new wiki, it could be full of great pages, and no 400 byte pages. 06:37 Yees 06:37 It wound end up like UTRP 06:37 Hold up for a moment. 06:37 Okay 06:38 If we do make this place - some old vandals might transfer to the new one too, should they lurk around. The many blocked fellas behind monitors? 06:38 They might return. 06:38 And strike again... 06:38 Nah 06:38 They dont care anymore 06:38 If they do 06:38 They will be blocked 06:38 They will be easily removed 06:38 Yes 06:38 Got a point... 06:38 I guess I panicked.. 06:38 So! 06:38 Yeah...? 06:38 If the Waffle-SS cannot do this by the end of May 06:39 This Wiki will swiftly and quickly be ended 06:39 It wouldn't be a problem. We can load backups of a page if they vandalize it. 06:39 Got a point. 06:44 That's almost half.. 06:44 There's only around 300 small pages 06:45 So we'll be done by then anyways. 06:45 Ah 06:45 A nice blast to the past 06:45 Green. 06:45 Brb 06:45 By my estimate, we'll only need 8 days minimum. 06:45 yah 06:45 If not, at least 9. Then we have extra days to clean up those we might have missed. 06:46 we shhould be golden 06:46 We are, but this place is green. 06:46 ...I'm sorry. I'll stop. 06:47 lel 06:47 Either way! 06:47 We've got a lot to handle. 06:47 In... a bigger time period than we should need. 06:47 Yah 06:47 So we're bound to get it done if we stick to it. 06:48 Yes 06:48 Perhaps one day, bolt-weed will join the cABBAGE CREW 06:48 The what now. 06:48 rip fadded 06:48 ..Oh, him. 06:49 oh fadded is alive 06:49 he's on every day on skype 06:49 Ain't spoke in MONTHS... 06:49 Just- too long. 06:49 no 06:49 Anyways, you were saying. 06:49 he spoke like a week ago 06:49 Well 06:49 gtg 06:49 Bye 06:49 bye 06:49 K 06:49 Byes! 06:50 Bye! 06:51 ...Dead. 06:51 Well....I'm just your average everyday user. 06:51 ah 06:52 So, we're deleting pages under 1.5k bytes.. 10 a day, roughly.. 06:52 I assume it excludes the rights requests, obviously. 06:53 Hi 06:53 Just created my page 06:53 Hi again 06:53 ...But to be fair, not much I can do other than TRY to help - because when I'm not doing anything - someone's beaten me to it... 06:53 Oh, hello there! 06:53 Let us check it 06:53 kk 06:54 Looks gud 06:54 Thanks! 06:54 Does look like it'll last... 06:55 It's pretty good but the art could use some improvement. 06:55 Yeah...Im not the best at using a mouse for art 06:55 Better on paper 06:56 Same 2017 04 09